La Secrétaire
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Une journée un peu spéciale pour la secrétaire d'un certain général... S/J -suis-je seulement capable d'écrire autre chose ?-


**La Secrétaire**

_Un petit oneshot, que j'ai écrit il y a déjà un moment, mais que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de taper à l'ordinateur. Pour le plaisir, tout simplement !_

_sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg_

Dès le moment où j'ai été embauchée pour ce job, je savais que ce serait une expérience extraordinaire. Moi qui n'avait jusque là travaillé que dans des bureaux contigus, rassis et isolés, je me retrouvais à Washington, dans une superbe salle. En sortant de l'ascenseur, on n'avait d'autre choix que de tomber sur moi. Mon poste de travail était grand et accueillant, et le mur à ma gauche était constitué d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur la ville. L'image était saisissante. L'endroit était aéré, accueillant, et n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les bureaux où j'avais précédemment travaillé… Derrière moi, sur ma droite, se trouvait la porte du bureau de mon patron. Toujours hermétiquement fermée, elle semblait à la fois mystérieuse, mais sans être inaccessible. Devant moi, longeant le mur près de la porte de l'ascenseur, quelques chaises étaient là pour faire patienter les invités, et les rendez-vous d'affaires. Mais sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'y asseoir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. J'ai été embauchée par le Pentagone, mon dossier étant exemplaire, mes précédents patrons n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit à propos de moi. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai toujours été le type d'employée modèle, la secrétaire quasi-parfaite qui peut presque deviner tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Lorsqu'on m'a offert ce poste, j'aurais été folle de le refuser.

Dès mon embauche, on m'a tout de suite avisée que mon patron n'arriverait que plusieurs jours plus tard. Il arrivait directement de Coloardo Springs, du complexe Cheyenne pour être plus exact, et mis à part son nom, on ne m'a rien mentionné de plus à propos du général Jonathan O'Neill. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux semaines que je vis enfin quelqu'un passer la porte de l'ascenseur. L'homme qui se présenta à moi était très différent de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Assez âgé, certes, mais plutôt bien roulé pour un homme de son âge, le général O'Neill m'a plu immédiatement. Moi qui m'attendait à devenir l'employée d'un homme vieux, aigri et austère rencontrait plutôt un patron attentif et sympathique, quoique au sens de l'humour plutôt douteux. Nos relations n'ont toujours été que de simples relations patron-secrétaire, bien évidemment, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai point pris autant plaisir à travailler depuis longtemps. Les journées sont chargées, autant pour le général que pour moi, mais les semaines défilent à un rythme fou. Le général s'absente de temps à autre, appelé à travailler à l'extérieur, et part souvent pour le week-end, ne rentrant qu'à midi le lundi matin. Enfin, je dois dire que j'adore mon travail, et mon patron me le rend bien.

Je ne connais rien de lui, si ce n'est l'homme qu'il est au travail. De par les rares photographies qui font office de décoration de son bureau, je devinai rapidement qu'il avait un fils, dont je n'aurais pu évaluer l'âge, la photo semblant dater déjà de plusieurs années. Une autre photographie trône sur la table près de l'entrée. Elle représente un groupe de quatre personnes en tenue d'exploration, dont le général faisait visiblement autrefois partie. Un homme noir, très grand et bâti comme pas un se tient à l'extrême droite, un drôle de signe dessiné sur le front. Sérieux comme un pape, c'est le genre d'homme qu'on n'aurait pas aimé rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre… À côté de lui, un autre homme, peut-être un peu plus jeune, aux cheveux châtains et portant des lunettes, sourit de toutes ses dents. Il a le bras passé autour du cou d'une femme aux courts cheveux blonds, qui porte une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. Je dois admettre que malgré le fait qu'elle soit cachée par la visière et les lunettes, elle semble être plutôt jolie. À côté d'elle, le général O'Neill semble rire de bon cœur. Je ne sais pas qui sont les trois étrangers de la photo, puisque le général parle peu de sa vie personnelle, et de ses expériences antérieures.

Un matin de novembre, je travaillais alors pour le général depuis plus de deux ans, ce dernier est arrivé plutôt bougon et s'est rapidement enfermé dans son bureau, me mentionnant qu'il avait énormément de travail. Il me demanda d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la journée, me disant qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Comme à mon habitude, j'acquiesçai. Je terminais tout juste de retourner les messages de la veille lorsqu'une femme sortit de l'ascenseur et pour s'avancer vers moi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une tresse, et elle portait un uniforme de l'armée de l'air. De par son insigne, je vis qu'elle était colonel.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle simplement, je viens voir le général O'Neill.

Je secouai la tête.

- Je suis désolée, luis dis-je simplement, mais le général est très occupé aujourd'hui. Il a demandé de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

La femme me fit un sourire forcé avant de poursuivre.

- Écoutez, c'est très important, me dit-elle avec insistance. Je dois voir le général.

- Je suis désolée, l'ai-je interrompue à nouveau, mais le général a été catégorique.

La jeune colonel secoua la tête.

- Appelez-le, me dit-elle, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de me recevoir.

- Je suis désolée colonel, mais vous travaillez pour l'Air Force, vous savez donc tout le poids que peut avoir un ordre formel…

La femme eut un rictus, et je me sentis soudainement complètement ridicule. Mais mes directives étaient claires, et je n'avais pas l'intention de passer outre, peu importe la godiche qui se présenterait à moi.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas été très claire, tenta de me convaincre la femme, je suis une amis de longue date du général, et je ne suis en ville que pour la journée. Contactez-le, je vous en prie…

- Colonel, je suis désolée, mais mon travail consiste justement à veiller à ce que l'agenda du général O'Neill soit respecté. De plus, il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur ce matin, je crois que vous feriez mieux de repasser un autre jour.

Cette fois, l'expression polie de la jeune colonel passa au rouge. Elle se pencha vers moi, et argumenta à nouveau.

- Écoutez, me dit-elle, prenez quelques seconde et appelez le général, je vous jure que s'il refuse de me voir, je partirai sans un mot de plus. Je ne vous demande qu'un simple appel.

Lâchant un long soupir, je finis par accepter. Je décrochai le combiné de mon téléphone et composai le numéro du bureau du général. Au fond de moi, je savais déjà quelle serait sa réaction. Pauvre colonel, elle serait bien mal reçue…

_- O'Neill._

- Général, lui dis-je de ma voix la plus douce, il y a ici quelqu'un qui souhaiterait vous…

- Je ne reçois personne aujourd'hui, me coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Je vous avais demandé d'annuler tous mes rendez-vous.

Je levai la tête vers la femme, haussant les épaules. Je m'y attendais bien ! Mais, d'un mouvement de la tête, elle me fit signe d'insister.

- Général, cette personne est très insistante, et…

- Je vous ai mentionné que je ne rencontrais personne !

- Il s'agit du colonel…

- Carter, me souffla la femme, Samantha Carter.

- …le colonel Samanth…

Je n'eus jamais le temps de terminer ma phrase, que le colonel apparaissait dans le cadre de sa porte. J'en eus le souffle coupé. L'homme aigri qui était arrivé au bureau ce matin n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui se trouvait près de moi. Il accueillit le colonel à toute hâte et s'empressa de la faire entrer dans son bureau. Tous deux en ressortirent près d'une demi-heure plus tard, et le colonel Carter me salua avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

- Merci Gladys, me dit le général, pouvez-vous prendre tous mes messages, je suis demandé au Colorado de toute urgence. Inutile de tenter de me joindre, dites seulement que je serai de retour jeudi…

J'acquiesçai. Le général suivit le colonel et tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où ils se retournèrent, un léger détail attira mon attention.

- Général ! m'exclamai-je.

Il retint les portes de l'ascenseur d'un rapide geste du bras.

- Oui Gladys ?

- Prenez le temps de bien reboutonner votre chemise, vous avez sauté un bouton…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

_Rien de bien extraordinaire, j'en conviens, mais mon cousin m'a inspiré cette histoire... J'ai trouvé que l'idée était pas mal. J'attend vos reviews !!_


End file.
